On se reverra, Persée Je te le promet
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: OS. Que se passerait-il si un jour, en se promenant sur la plage de Montauk, Poséidon croisait Percy, son fils, alors âgé de six ans? Que se diraient-ils?


**Comme il est dit dans le résumé, ce petit OS raconte une rencontre entre le petit Percy et son père. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je me relis mais, au passage, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappées. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

Il était impossible pour les dieux d'être proches de leurs enfants. Ainsi allaient les choses : les Olympiens mettaient au monde des demi-dieux, puis ils s'en allaient. Il était interdit aux dieux de passer du temps avec leurs enfants mortels. Certains avaient plus de mal que d'autres à respecter cette règle... C'est pourquoi Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des fleuves se promenait sur la plage de Montauk. Ce lieu avait une signification toute particulière pour lui. En tant qu'un des Trois Grands, ses enfants demi-dieux possédaient une puissance bien supérieure à celle des autres sang-mêlés. C'est pourquoi, voilà bien des années, Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès avaient fait le serments de ne plus engendrer d'enfants avec des mortelles. Mais cette promesse, Poséidon l'avait brisée ici même, à Montauk, en rencontrant le plus merveilleuse mortelle qu'il eut jamais rencontré : Sally Jackson. Le puissant Olympien était tombé amoureux d'elle eu premier regard. Ils s'étaient aimés pendant deux mois, sur cette plage, jusqu'à ce que Sally tombe enceinte, et il avait dû l'abandonner. Jamais Poséidon n'avait autant haï d'être un dieu que ce jour là. Il aurait souhaité être un simple mortel pour pouvoir vivre et vieillir au côté de sa belle Sally et voir leur enfant grandir.

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs années plus tard, le jour anniversaire de sa rencontre avec la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, Poséidon revenait sur cette plage, comme il l'avait fait chaque année depuis, avec le fol espoir de la revoir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Poséidon ne remarque pas immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul sur la plage. Seul, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un petit garçon d'environ six ans. Quant l'enfant se tourna vers lui, le dieu sentit l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons. Cet enfant... il y avait un petit air de Sally dans les traits fins et délicats du visage de ce petit garçon. Et ces mèches de cheveux d'un bruns profond, presque noir ces yeux si semblables aux siens, d'un magnifique vert, bordés de longs cils sombres... Poséidon sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son fils, le fruit de son amour pour Sally.

\- Persée... murmura-t-il si bas que lui même eut du mal à entendre sa propre voix.

S'approchant de son fils, il se reprit, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Bonjour !

Le petit garçon, assit devant son château de sable en construction, regarda l'homme devant lui avec hésitation avant de répondre.

\- Bonjour...

\- Il est joli ton château, Percy. Je peux le continuer avec toi ? demanda le dieu en s'asseyant dans le sable.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom, monsieur ? demanda le petit sang-mêlé en le regardant de ses grands étonnés.

\- Disons que je suis un peu magicien, répondit Poséidon, amusé par l'innocence de son fils qui, bien qu'il soit étonné, n'éprouvait absolument aucune méfiance.

Cette explication sembla satisfaire le petit Percy puisque l'enfant se contenta de tendre son seau au grand monsieur face à lui. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Poséidon savoura le simple bonheur de jouer avec son fils.

\- Dis-moi Percy, tu es tout seul ? finit-il par demander. Où est ta maman ?

\- Mamounette fait la sieste dans le bungalow, répondit Percy en remplissant son seau de sable.

L'Olympien sourit devant le surnom affectueux dont l'enfant affublait sa mère.

 _Et moi, comment m'appellerait-il s'il savait que je suis son père ? Papa ? Papounet ?_ Ne pu s'empêcher de penser le dieu avec regret.

\- Et... et ton père ? demanda Poséidon avec hésitation.

Percy releva enfin la tête, lâchant son château de sable des yeux. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, une petite mous boudeuse sur les lèvres, il était tout bonnement adorable.

\- Chais pas... Je connais pas mon papa, dit l'enfant avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Maman dit qu'il s'est perdu en mer, mais moi j'espère qu'il va bientôt retrouver son chemin et rentrer à la maison ! Comme ça il mettra un grand coup de pied dans les grosses fesses de Gabi ! Parce que si c'est moi qui le fais, j'me ferais gronder par M'man, mais si c'est mon papa, j'suis sûr qu'elle dira rien !

Face à cette naïveté enfantine, Poséidon éclata de rire.

\- Qui est Gabi ? demanda-t-il.

Son fils fronça ses petits sourcils avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- C'est avec lui qu'on vit Mamounette et moi. Il est gros, il pue, il est méchant, il est bête, et en plus il mange ses crottes de nez ! s'exclama l'enfant avec indignation. Souvent je l'appelle Gabi-pue-grave et M'man me fait les gros yeux mais même elle elle dit qu'il sent pas bon !

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, remarqua le dieu, lui-même mécontent d'apprendre que sa belle Sally était avec un homme pareil.

\- Nan ! Je le déteste ! Il passe son temps à jouer au poker avec ses copains crétins alors que Maman, elle, elle travaille beaucoup beaucoup ! Et puis il est méchant avec moi. L'autre jour quand Mamounette était au travail, il m'a giflé parce que j'avais oublié une petite voiture dans le salon.

La mer commença à s'agiter, et les vagues se firent plus violentes alors que Poséidon serrait les poings, furieux contre cet immonde mortel qui avait osé lever la main sur SON fils.

\- Ça va pas monsieur ? demanda Percy en voyant l'expression plus que contrariée du gentil monsieur qui était si souriant quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tout va bien Percy, répondit le dieu en se reprenant et en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Le petit garçon lui rendit son sourire avant de regarder tout autour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

\- Percy ? Qui a-t-il ?

\- Je regardais juste si ma Maman n'arrivait pas. Si elle me voyait te parler monsieur, je me ferais punir. Elle dit que j'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus.

\- Et elle a raison, approuva Poséidon.

\- Mamounette se fait souvent du soucis, reconnu le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns. Et elle est encore plus inquiète à cause de ce qui s'est passé à l'école la semaine dernière.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'Olympien, légèrement inquiet.

\- Ya un grand monsieur avec un chapeau qu'est entré dans la cour pendant la récré et il a voulu m'emmener avec lui, raconta le petit Percy. Mais moi j'avais pas envie et quand les maîtresses sont arrivées il est vite reparti. Et tu sais quoi, monsieur ? Sous son chapeau j'ai vu que le monsieur bizarre il avait un seul œil, tout gros, en plein milieu du front ! Mais les maîtresses à l'école elle ont pas voulu me croire... Elles ont dit que j'avais mal vu. Toi non plus tu me crois pas, hein ?

 _Il n'a que six ans et il attire déjà des monstres,_ pesta intérieurement son père.

\- Si, je te crois Percy, déclara le dieu en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, identiques, de son fils.

\- C'est vrai ? s'égaya l'enfant.

\- Vrai de vrai !

\- Maman était paniquée quand je lui ai raconté. J'aime pas quand elle s'inquiète pour moi, avoua tout doucement Percy. J'aimerai qu'elle soit fière de moi mais... il se passe toujours des histoires autour de moi et il y a deux mois j'ai dû changer d'école parce que j'ai été renvoyé. J'aime pas aller à l'école !

Poséidon saisit délicatement le menton de son fils et lui fit relever la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? C'est important l'école, dit-il avec un sourire.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, l'enfant ne lui rendit pas son sourire et poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'ai pas de copains à l'école, avoua tristement le petit garçon. Ils disent tous que je suis bizarre... Et il y en pleins qui me traitent de débile parce que j'ai du mal à lire et à écrire.

Poséidon comprenait bien les difficultés de son fils puisqu'elles touchaient tous les sang-mêlés. S'il avait du mal à lire et à écrire l'anglais c'était tout simplement parce qu'en tant que demi-dieu il était en quelque sorte « programmé » pour le grec ancien.

\- Ne les écoute pas mon grand, le réconforta Poséidon. Tu n'es absolument pas débile, tu es quelqu'un de spécial.

\- Et c'est mal ? demanda l'enfant avec une petite bouille incertaine.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu verras dans quelques années quand tu seras plus grand, tu accompliras de grandes choses et tu auras pleins d'amis comme toi.

\- C'est vrai monsieur ? Tu promets ? s'enthousiasma Percy à l'idée d'avoir des amis.

\- Oui, c'est promis, assura l'Olympien en riant devant cet entrain enfantin.

Percy était encore jeune mais déjà son père pouvait affirmer qu'il serait un demi-dieu particulièrement puissant. Une cible de choix pour les monstres.

 _Je sais bien que Sally s'y oppose mais elle n'aura pas le choix. Viendra un jour où Percy sera obligé d'aller à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés pour apprendre à se battre et à se défendre,_ songea le dieu en regardant son fils jouer dans le sable.

Poséidon savait qu'une fois son enfant à la Colonie, les autres dieux ne tarderaient pas à remarquer sa puissance et qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de le revendiquer. Il n'osait imaginer la fureur de ses deux frères lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il avait brisé leur serment.

Il savait qu'en lui donnant naissance il avait condamné son fils à une vie de combat et de lutte pour survivre, une vie dure et brutale, pourtant, en le voyant ainsi, si jeune, adorable, si innocent, il ne parvint pas à éprouver de remord. En tant que dieu, le plaisir de voir grandir son enfant lui était interdit et il savoura ces quelques instants pendant lesquels il pouvait être un simple père en train d'aider son fils à construire son grand château de sable, au bord de l'eau.

Mais toute chose à une fin, surtout les bonnes, et Poséidon comprit qu'il deviendrait dangereux de rester à Montauk plus longtemps.

\- Il est temps que je m'en aille mon bonhomme, déclara le dieu avec regret.

\- Quoi ?! Oh non, pars pas déjà monsieur ! s'exclama le petit Percy en faisant ses yeux de chien battu dans l'espoir d'attendrir son vis-à-vis. Joue encore un peu avec moi ! S'il te plaît !

Poséidon réunit toute sa volonté face au regard de son fils qui ferait presque pleurer une pierre tant il était attendrissant.

\- J'aimerai continuer à jouer avec toi Percy, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, dit l'Olympien avec regret en se levant.

\- C'est pô juste, bougonna l'enfant, tout triste. J't'aime bien moi monsieur, j'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Ces mots touchèrent le dieu en pleins cœur et il du se faire violence pour ne pas abandonner toute résistance et se rasseoir avec son fils.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Percy, dit Poséidon avec une grande douceur dans les yeux en passant une main dans les mèches brunes de son adorable fils. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais je le ferai, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Écoute moi Percy, dit Poséidon. Je veux que tu retiennes bien ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? Peu importe ce que les autres enfants peuvent te raconter, tu n'es pas débile, loin de là. Tu es un petit garçon très intelligent et pleins de ressource. Et je veux que tu écoutes bien ta maman, d'accord ? Elle a raison de te dire d'être prudent, souviens-toi du monsieur à un œil de l'école.

Percy hocha la tête avec un petit air sérieux sur son visage d'enfant.

\- Et surtout, ne laisse plus Gabi-pue-grave te frapper. Ne laisse _personne_ te frapper. Personne n'a le droit de lever la main sur toi, Percy.

L'Olympien se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils une dernière fois.

\- Une dernière chose, mon grand. Prend bien soin de ta maman.

Sur ces derniers mots, le dieu se détourna et commença à s'en aller. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres quand l'enfant le rappela.

\- Monsieur !

\- Oui ? répondit Poséidon en se retournant.

Le petit garçon s'était levé lui aussi et une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Est-ce que je te reverrai monsieur ?

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'homme et sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, le petit Percy sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

\- On se reverra, Persée. Je te le promet.

L'enfant regarda le dieu s'éloigner de plu en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point sur la plage, dans le lointain. Il vit une très grande vague se précipiter sur l'homme et quand la mer se retira, il avait disparu. Mais Percy ne s'inquiéta pas. Le gentil monsieur était un peu magicien après tout.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me ferait très plaisir =)**


End file.
